


Brotherly Love

by KailyndriaRachelKatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), DO NOT COPY MY WORK TO ANOTHER SITE, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Explicit Language, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Same-Sex Marriage, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailyndriaRachelKatz/pseuds/KailyndriaRachelKatz
Summary: Sheriff Jake Harper always thought there was something off about the oldest Campbell brother. What he finds out about Sam and Dean Campbell wasn't what he was expecting.A season 15 episode 20 AU....Outsider POV
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings my dears,
> 
> I am sooooo sorry for this....I had every intention of finishing up my Growing Up Singer story......I know what needs to be done but I just don't want that story to conclude yet....so procrastination it is.
> 
> Please don't shoot me......I'm snowed in and the muse is in an uproar. Plus online teaching sucks balls. (See, proof that Bobby's screaming within my head!!)
> 
> As per usual, I fuck it up then fix it and mess it up more......all grammar screw ups are property of the authoress......so what else is new with me.
> 
> Remember to spread the love, sunshine and happiness into the universe---it will be returned to you when you need it the most.....
> 
> As always, happy reading
> 
> KRK
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_ Brotherly Love _

The two men known as the Campbell brothers walk into the smoky bar and grill and slide up to the counter to order a beer before heading off to their normal spot in the back corner. Everyone in town knows the boys. The older male, Dean, is charming, charismatic and overall known as a bit of a bad boy but he's also quick to lend his neighbors a hand or fix anyone's car for a nice home cooked meal for him and his brother. The younger boy Sam is loved by all the ladies because he is...quote....an adorable little lost puppy, that all the women feel the need to coddle. The six foot four giant takes it all in stride and never seems to mind all the single (and not so single) women fawning over him. He seems to be oblivious to it unless the older brother is teasing him about it.

Jake Harper sits with his deputy at another table as he observes the men. If he didn't know what he does then he would have assumed they were nothing more then brothers too. His partner, Matt is giving him that 'I know some things up....gonna share' look. He hadn't meant to stare at the boys but he had been curious about them when they first came to town so he started to investigate their history. There was something about the older one, Dean, that had bothered him. He almost wishes he hadn't but he needed to know that his little town was as safe as he could make it. Being sheriff comes with its own special case of worries.

He uses his chin to indicate the brothers who are joking around at their seats while sharing a large order of wings. Sam appears to be delicately picking the meat off the bones with his teeth while Dean is tearing into the one he is eating.

"You know the Campbell boys right?" seemed like a safe opening for what he was about to disclose to his long time friend and colleague. He waits for Matt's nod before continuing. "Well, those boys aren't exactly who they say they are...."

"What the fuck, Jake! If they ain't the Campbells, then who exactly are they?"

He can see that his opening remarks have gained his friends complete attention, just like he intended. Jake wanted to share what he knew with someone else but he had to be careful about who also knew. The boys lives depended upon their true identities being kept secret or as out of the spotlight as possible but he grew up with Matt and trusted the man with his life.

"I did some research into those two a while back after they first settled here. Something about the older one just didn't sit right with me so I called up my old buddy in the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. Found out a few real interesting things. You remember when Spencer came over for a visit a while back?"

He waits while Matt glances over to the boys table, watching as Sam wholeheartedly laughs at something his brother has just said before nodding yes--he remembered. Matt had thought it odd to see Spencer outside of a case. He remembers the skinny, but highly intelligent younger man and Jake becoming fast friends during the investigation. Jake had saved the FBI agent from the UnSub when the maniac went after him. Matt knows the two exchange frequent phone calls, texts and video chats.

"What's Spence got to do with those two?"

Jake just smiles into his beer as he watches his friend starting to put the pieces together. Matt's always been good that way. In fact, he was actually surprised that the Campbell's didn't ping his radar.

Jake decided to drop the second biggest of the secrets on his buddy just to see his reaction. "Well, turns out that they are _not brothers_ but are in fact a married couple." Matt's reaction wasn't disappointing. His buddy just about choked on his beer--coughing and sputtering for air before he was finally able to breath again. But not before Jake had to pound on his back for a few minutes. 

Matt's moment had gotten the attention of a few patrons of the bar--including the Campbell's--before a wave from Jake had everyone turning back to their drinks or food. "What the fuck Jake....you can't drop a bomb like that on a man while he's trying to enjoy his beer!" The look of half shock, half pissed is just to much and Jake barks out a laugh before continuing his story.

"Sorry man, you alright?"

Matt just glares but nods yes to his question. "So, you talked to Spence and that's what he told you? That they aren't really related but married?"

"Yeah, that's part of what he said....." Jake pauses when Wendy, their server comes over to their table with another round and their meals. The two men take a few minutes chatting with Wendy before she leaves to check on her other customers.

Matt picks up a fry and uses it to animate his words by twirling it in the air in big loops, "So you were saying.....??"

Jake just nods, takes a huge bite of his burger and leaves his friend in suspense as he enjoys the perfectly cooked meat. Once he swallows and has Matt sufficiently suffering, he continues.

"Turns out Sam there really is a Campbell...or at least his momma was. The kid changed his name when he was a teenager. It used to be Wesson but his old man was a mean son of a bitch, hurt the kid---mentally and physically. Car accident took the bastard out but left young Sam an orphan. An old family friend took the kid in---fostered him from the time Sam was about ten or so."

Both men glance again towards the table where Sam is now sitting alone, Dean is over at the pool table playing a game against some out of towners. Jake knows the elder man likes to hustle the tourist and he has no issues with it as long as Dean doesn't cause him any headaches. Both men watch as Dean gives a Sam an almost dirty smirk before the younger man ducks his head and blushes.

"Well, I'll be fucked....never noticed that before. They hafta be married. A man only gives that look to the one they love. Damn, I can't believe I've been missing that--I mean its so fucken obvious!" Matt sounds stunned but the proof is right in front of them, if one actually takes the time to notice.

"Yep, I didn't believe it myself until I accidently caught Dean kissing Sam back behind the bar one night as they were heading back to that sweet Impala they own. I guess he thought no was around to see 'em because he seems to be the more dominate of the two of 'em and Sam seems to completely follow his lead. Spencer said that Sam is programmed to be submissive like that...something about what his father had done to him as a kid. He wouldn't give me to many details cuz Sam was a child at the time but apparently the old man was a real piece of work. Spence thinks the only reason Sam is a functioning walking, talking human is because Dean became his foundation. I believe he said 'stone number one' or some such shit."

As they are talking, Dean finishes his game, pockets some cash and shakes the hand of his opponent before going back to his table. As he passes Sam, his hand comes up to caress the younger man's nape, then he trails his hand around to Sam's cheek before Dean sits back in his seat. Again, if they hadn't been looking for it, both men might have missed the intimacy of the brief touch. Sam gave it away when he leaned into the brief touch of Dean's hand upon his face, smiled and blushed as he tried to hide behind his hair.

Both men contemplate what they just witnessed as they silently eat the rest of their meal. They watch as the Campbell's food is served, the interaction between the two men and the fact that Dean has his feet tangled up with Sam's under their darkened corner table. Each time Dean reaches out to touch the younger man, Sam responds immediately by leaning into the touches or acknowledging each caress by returning it. Matt is amazed that nobody else seems to have noticed how co-dependent Sam is upon his 'brother' or that he's acting like he's touch starved. No wonder most of the town has some strange need to take care of the boyish man child. Sam gives out that kicked puppy vibe and everyone wants to soothe the hurt.

Wendy comes back to clear off their empty dishes and asks if they want another round. It's getting a little late so both men switch over to coffee before continuing with the conversation that had been paused for awhile.

"So, was that what pinged your radar about Dean. The fact that he can't seem to stop touching Sam to reassure him or was it that Sam is more fragile then he tries to appear to be?"

Jake looks at his partner and he honestly doesn't know how to answer that. Matt knows he's always had a quick fist to the face for abusive men. He grew up with a father who was a mean drunk and Jake swore he'd never raise a finger to a woman (or man in his case). He would never treat his own husband that way and hated people who abuse their families.

"Fuck if I know. There was just something predatory about how he looks at people. Especially, anyone who tries to get to close to Sam. I've seen Dean literally stalk people who wouldn't leave Sam alone when he tries to politely leave. Reminded me of an alpha wolf protecting his mate. Apparently nobody is allowed to upset his husband."

He quickly sneaks a peek at the two men. He can't help but be fascinated by them now that he knows their secret. "No, actually it was something else entirely that caught my attention. I was going through some of the old wanted posters and found one with a very familiar face on it." Jake pulls out his phone and pulls up the photo gallery. He shows Matt the old FBI Most Wanted poster with the name Dean Winchester on it and a picture of a much younger Dean Campbell smirking back at them.

"Son of a bitch!!" Matt tries to jump up from their table while reaching for his gun when Jake's hand grabs him and forces him back down.

"Calm the fuck down before they notice. Its not what you think, okay?!? Why do you think I called Spencer? I needed to know if I had a serial killer living in my town." Jake had lowered his voice after Matt's outburst. He didn't want to draw anymore attention to themselves then necessary. A quick look around assured him that most of the patrons around the bar and dining area hadn't even glanced at him but Dean was staring them down. Almost like he knew whatever had set the deputy off had been about them. Poor Sam looked like he was ready to run, while Dean appeared as if he wanted to tear someone apart.

Fortunately, Matt took the hint and calmed down enough to hear Jake out. Obviously if Dean had been dangerous then he would have been arrested years ago. The Campbell's have been residents in their town for the past seven years.

"I'm listening Jake. You better have an excellent reason for letting some psychopath continue to live here without arresting him. The FBI doesn't just change their mind about that kind of shit. So go on."

Jake could tell his friend was pissed. They've lived through hell together and he knew Matt trusted him to have his back. He owed the man an explanation about what he had found out.

"Thanks for trusting me brother. I only found out all the details a short while ago but Dean had been on my watch list since they moved in."

"So, I was going through those old notices, sorting them out to see which were still active so I could put them in the red binder. I stumbled upon the one for Winchester, thought it was Campbell and called Spencer. Turns out Dean _is_ a Winchester but _not_ the one on the poster. In fact, he's actually under the protection of the FBI. Something to do with helping them solve some high profile cases--both he and Sam according to Spence. The boys are like highly sought after CI's or some such shit. Mentioned something about knowing the mind of a serial killer or how they think. I don't know, but you and I both know how seriously that kid takes his job."

Matt looks at him like he just spouted three more heads. Jake holds up a hand before continuing. A story like this sounds like something straight out of Hollywood and he'd normally call bullshit but he had it confirmed by the FBI, so there's that.

"I know, that's what I said to Spence but it turns out that things are not what they seem. Let me tell you about the Winchester brothers."

Just then Wendy drops by to top off their coffee cups before dropping the check on their table. Jake hands her two twenties and tells he he'll pay the check at the bar. She smiles her thanks, pockets her tip and sashays off to offer fresh coffee to her other interested customers.

"You know she loves you for your outrageous tipping habits." Matt just shakes his head but grabs the check to pay for their meal. They have a deal---who ever buys dinner, the other tips. They both know Wendy is a single mother of two small children right now. Her husband is off serving overseas and hasn't been home for nearly two years. The poor man has never met his youngest child.

Jake just shrugs and smiles. They both know that regardless of whose turn it was, that Wendy was getting a forty dollar tip on a twenty-two dollar check. Small town....neighbors help neighbors here, their town was more like one giant extended family and now the Campbell's were part of that family.

"So....Winchesters??" prompts Matt after he comes back from paying the bill.

Jake can't help but check on the men in question before continuing on with his explanation. The last thing he needed was a pissed of Dean Campbell after him. He's had out of towners complain about the older man before and has been forced to confront Dean on the issues. Each time, Jake couldn't find enough 'witnesses' to justify arresting Dean for punching out some assholes' lights for hurting Sam or one of the women in town. Not that he was trying to hard to find a reason but more like obligated to go through the motions. His entire staff refers any complaints about Dean to him because they know how he feels about abusive people.

"Apparently the BAU had been called into a case a few years back. Some psycho killer had been going around kidnapping people before raping and murdering them. It took them a while to put the pieces together but in the end they had a suspect---Dean Winchester."

Jake pauses to judge Matt's reaction to the news. He has to give him credit, his friend managed to keep his seat this time but he was now laser focused on every word coming out of Jakes mouth.

The sheriff takes a sip of his warm coffee to gather his thoughts. He still has a hard time believing what he'd been told but he knows its the truth. Spencer wouldn't fuck around like that---not when it involved his work.

"So, it seems that our Dean has brothers. He's the oldest of three. There was Dean, Samuel and Adam."

Again, Jake pauses for a moment because he swears he can feel Dean's eyes boring into him from across the room but he doesn't dare look over to confirm if its true or not.

"Seems our boy over there is the oldest of identical triplets. Can you imagine three little boys who look exactly alike? Anyway, it seems their old man, who goes by the name of John Winchester, was an active duty marine-- a vet but suffered from PTSD. Spencer believes the old man had a bad episode and murdered his wife in the kids bedroom. John claimed someone broke in and set their house on fire--killing his wife. The fire marshal said the fire was arson. The coroner said Mary Winchester died because her husband had gutted her then tried to hide the crime by burning the house down. Long story short, the man took off with his three little boys."

"Holy fuck......Jesus almighty......" Matt is shocked to hear this, fuck Jake had been shocked as hell himself. "How the fuck did he get away with that?"

Jake just shrugs, "It was back in the early eighty's. Nobody thought to question the break-in because there had been a rash of them in the community. By the time anyone figured it out, John and his boys were gone."

"Anyway, the old man was bat shit crazy but smart as hell. He never stayed in one place to long, changed his name to Smith and made sure nobody knew he had more then the one kid. He call all of his son's by the name Dean. Spencer found out that he used Dean...." he pauses for a moment to remember exactly what he had been told. "...was only called that because his given name was Jonathan Dean Winchester. Named after the old man. To throw off the authorities, John only allowed one of the boys to attend school at any given time. The other two stayed back at whatever motel or hovel they were sheltering in. Spencer believes it was JD or Dean who attended school the most often and the other two boys learned from him."

Movement from the corner table catches Jake's attention. Dean is leaning into Sam, rubbing his hand slowly up and down the younger man's back. As he watches, Sam seems to melt into his husband, even going so far has to tuck his head into the nook between Dean's chin and shoulder. The younger man looks tired but doesn't seem to want to move. Both officers discretely watch as Dean scans the room before placing several kisses on top of Sam's chestnut hair, apparently to help calm the younger man.

Matt snorts before taking a sip out of his mug. Jake can practically see his brother's thought bubble.....'how did I miss the fact that they are lovers not brothers'. Jake gets it. He had missed it too. Hell, he needed his friend, who is hundreds of miles away, to point it out to him.

"Anyway....according to Spencer the old man got jammed up in Minnesota when the kids were about twelve or so. Our Dean had been the one in school that day. John took off with Samuel and Adam, leaving his oldest behind. Child Protective Services was called in and Dean was placed into foster care. The kid lucked out. He was taken in by the local preacher and his wife. The couple adopted Dean after a year once everyone realized he was John Winchester's son and that his father wasn't coming back. The Murphy's turned out to be a good influence on the boy. Dean had been almost feral-- a real psychopath in the making."

Again, Jake feels as if Dean's eyes are staring him down. Almost as if the man knows what they are talking about but it would be impossible for him to hear their conversation. Right?!?!???

"Jesus, it's like he knows what we're talking about. I swear Jake, he keeps glaring at us."

Okay, maybe he is giving them the evil eye. It's kinda freaky that he somehow knows but he promised Matt the whole story. In for a penny, in for a pound as his Grammy used to say.

"Turns out the old man had been treating his kids like recruits....soldiers in his mad quest to find the...and I'm quoting here...the _yellow eyed demon_ that killed his wife. The boys were being trained in hand to hand combat, weapons and strategy. Pastor Murphy and his wife had their hands full with him for the first few years but they adopted him anyway and changed his name to Dean Murphy."

Matt nods to show he's paying attention. "So, did they succeed or is he still a psycho in disguise?"

A laugh escapes Jake's throat at that snarky reply. Its a really good question. To bad he has no fucken clue what the answer to it is. Instead he chooses to tell Matt about what happened after that.

"About two years after they took in little Dean Winchester, the Murphy's gave him a foster brother. It seems a small, abused boy by the name of Sam Wesson was brought to the Murphy's. The couple had a reputation for working miracles with severely abused children and little Sammy was a wreak when they got him home. According to Spencer, Dean attached himself to Sam. He wouldn't let anyone near the boy, even going as far as getting into fights at school when anyone upset or tried to bully Sam. Spence believes the boys saved each other, Dean is Sam's one constant--his true North and Sam is Dean's entire universe. I believe he referred to them as being psychotically, irrationally, erotically co-dependent on each other."

Matt takes a moment to let that all sink in before he responds. "It makes sense. Dean's pretty protective of Sam but it doesn't explain about that other thing with Henriksen."

Jake just laughs.....apparently Matt hadn't been paying total attention.

"Um, yeah it does......Dean was the oldest of _three_. Spencer isn't sure which brother was shot in St. Louis but Henriksen had been chasing after the surviving Winchester, he thinks it might have been Samuel. They believe that he's still alive because they couldn't find enough evidence to suggest that he had been in the building when it blew up."

Matt is quiet for a while as he absorbs everything that he has heard. Then he comes out with one last question, "So what happened to the old man, John?"

Jake had wondered the same thing himself. "Spencer says they have hospital records stating that a man matching John's description had been brought in after a bad car accident somewhere around 2005 or 2006---eighteen wheeler took out the old Chevy the family had been traveling in--he came into the ER with his two injured sons---Dean and Sam. The 'older' boy was severely hurt, the younger one had a mild concussion but signed out AMA. The father died from his injuries before the two boys disappeared. The locals looked for them for a few weeks cuz the older boy had been barely functioning when they disappeared. Docs thought it was an insurance thing. The whole thing led the FBI to believe that it was John who died that day since there are no more sightings of him after that. The boys were around twenty six or so. Right before the St. Louis incident."

He studies his long time friend for a few minutes before dropping the most critical piece of information.

"All of this is strictly between us Matt...." He can see his friend is about to protest but cuts him off. "Spencer said those two are in some sort of witness protection program run by the FBI. If you were to look up their records, you wouldn't be able to find any of this shit documented. All you'll be able to find is a marriage certificate for Dean Murphy to Sam Campbell performed by Pastor Jim Murphy. As far as the world is concerned Dean fucken Winchester died years ago. Period, end of sad fucken life story. Got it. I need you to promise me man. I had to sign some paperwork swearing to keep this under wraps and Spence is coming down with Morgan so you can do the same. Those boys are important for some unknown reason, one word leaks out about any connection to the notorious Winchesters and we're both fucked."

Matt glares at him for a few minutes before loudly exhaling and nodding his acceptance. The sheriff just silently thanks whose ever listening that his best friend and confidant is willing to keep the Campbell's secret safe.

Just then, across the room Sam and Dean Campbell get up from their table to leave. Sam looks pale and shaky but Dean just looks pissed. The sheriff and deputy observe the pair as Dean gently puts his left hand onto the curve of Sam's back and guilds him towards the exit. Jake watches as they make their way towards the door, bypassing their table along the way. Dean nods to Jake and Matt but Sam gives them a shy smile before saying goodnight to them. Jake notices when Dean smoothly bumps Sam's shoulder to force him to keep moving. The pair walk out the door and into the cool autumn night.

The sheriff and his deputy just watch them go. Jake can't prove one way or the other that this Dean is really JD or if he's one of the other Winchester brothers. All he knows is that this Dean hasn't caused any real trouble in his town, works hard at the local garage and is very protective of his husband. So as far as he's concerned, Dean and Sam Campbell are welcome additions to their little cozy family. If they want to make their lives easier by calling themselves 'brothers' then so be it. Fuck, some days he wishes he could do that with his man but the whole fucken town already knows about them. Jake was 'out' in high school. Having a badge helps curb the bullshit from the homophobic assholes who still think backwards in his little town.

Hell, he knows he sleeps better at night knowing that this is one town that will never face the wrath of the psychopathic family known as the Winchesters.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Outside in the Impala Sam is fretting. He had been watching the Sheriff talk to the deputy about them all night. He had been telling Dean about it as they sat at the bar in their favorite back corner table. He always was better at lip reading then his big brother.

Dean had been ready to kill the sheriff for talking about them but he hadn't moved an inch from his baby brother's side after he hustled those two college twinks out of a hundred bucks. Instead he just glared at the men as they continued talking. Way to keep up their cover big brother.

It appears the background story Frank had set up for them was holding up to scrutiny. The sheriff had called up some friend in the FBI to confirm and had been given the invented history about Dean having twin brothers and Sam being unrelated to him. It was the only reason Dean hadn't done anything and probably won't. The sheriff had bought their fictional history hook, line and sinker. Good thing he did. They like living here. Sam didn't want to leave after they had worked so hard to assimilate themselves into the community.

They had the perfect cover.....Dean was a mechanic and he was a best selling, published fantasy fiction writer as far as the community was concerned. Nobody knew that he just happened to do research for hunters on the side. They were mostly retired now since Chuck had been dealt with....Jack had promised them things would quiet down and the kid had been true to his word. Sam was going to be forty-five this year and Dean was quickly approaching fifty, the past seven years had been nothing but pure bliss for two brothers that never expected to make it to forty.

"Knock it off Sammy....I can hear your big brain working over the sound of the radio. You said so yourself that Frank's back story held up. We're good baby boy, so stop freaking out." Then Dean reached over and grabbed Sam's hand before pulling it to his mouth so he could kiss his brother's knuckles.

Sam just nodded his head as he felt the heat rushing up to his cheeks. That fucker always knows how to make him blush. Then again, Dean always knew what to say to him to make everything right in their world too.

"Love you, Jerk!"

Dean just smirked at him, "Back at ya, bitch!"

The end.


End file.
